Fallen Soldier
by Nephylim
Summary: Cloud is losing the will to continue until he receives a visit from someone.


Well, this is my first FF7 fanfic, but I hope that someone will like this.  
  
Well, I don't own FF7 or anyone in it. If I did, would I be writing this? Well, maybe.  
  
Enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cloud remembers everything. He remembers the details of Aerith's death. He remembers seeing Sephiroth killing someone that brought him joy in a short period.  
  
---  
  
Aerith seemed to be praying at the time. A young, innocent flower girl stopped praying and opened her eyes to a powerless soldier. She gave him a warm-filled, beautiful smile. Aerith's smile was enough to stop time. It was enough to make Cloud feel at peace. That moment was when Cloud realized he loved her. Within an instant, everything changed...  
  
Appearing like a fallen angel, Sephiroth descended from the sky and plunged his Masamuse into Aerith's back. The situation felt like a slow motion dream. Aerith's smile faded as her arms drifted to her sides. Cloud witnessed the look of satisfaction flashed across the murder's face. Sephiroth ripped his bloodstained Masamuse from his victim's back.  
  
Seeing Aerith's delicate body falling to the floor, Cloud reacted and dashed over to catch her. The crimson-colored liquid that was once seeping onto the floor was now on Cloud's fatigued hands and clothes. Cloud observed Aerith's lifeless body as Sephiroth, knowing he won this battle, walked away.  
  
---  
  
That was two weeks ago. Since then, Cloud and his friends have not progress much in their quest. The main reason is that Cloud is slowly losing his will to continue.  
  
Resting at an inn, Tifa and Barret converse while eating dinner.  
  
"I'm getting very worried about Cloud, Barret."  
  
"I'm sure he will be fine." Barret states while stuffing his mouth with food.  
  
"But you even yelled at him to get his butt in gear and he didn't even flinch."  
  
Finishing his food, Barret keeps his head down as if he is staring at his plate.  
  
"Hmm...I know Aerith's death was a shock to us, but Cloud should know that she would want us to continue."  
  
Tifa whispers, "Yeah...", as she takes a tiny bite of her dinner.  
  
"Unless he is..."  
  
Those three little words send panic into Tifa's heart. Knowing that she would regret asking, Tifa proceeds, "Is what?"  
  
"In love with Aerith. If I lost my little girl, maybe I would feel the same way if I didn't go on a shooting spree."  
  
Cid calls for Barret before Tifa could talk about this situation any further.  
  
"In love with Aerith?"  
  
Those words linger around in Tifa's head as she tries to finish the rest of her dinner.  
  
"Cloud couldn't love her. He barely knew her, but..."  
  
Doubts remain out through Tifa's mind until she is unable to finish her dinner. She places her fork down and glances back towards the inn port of the hotel.  
  
"Maybe Cloud does love her. If so, what about me? How would everything work out? I must ask Cloud his feelings for Aerith."  
  
Frighten by the answer she could receive, Tifa knew she must find out the answer.  
  
---  
  
Agitated in his sleep, Cloud dreams about Aerith's death once more, but this time his sleep is interrupted by a faint touch on his cheek. Waking up to the touch, he looks up at the figure standing over him.  
  
"Sorry, Cloud."  
  
The figure takes a sit next to Cloud on his bed. Cloud's eyes widen as he sits up and reaches out to the individual.  
  
"Aerith..." he whispers as his hand strokes her soft, warm cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you, only comfort you."  
  
Caressing her cheek, he whispers, "You're warm. You skin feels very soft. Your smile is beautiful. I cannot be dreaming. Are you here to stay?"  
  
"Only for a moment." She states with a soft voice as she shows him a kind smile and embraces his hand.  
  
"Cloud, I know that my death has struck you hard, but I don't want you to mourn for me anymore."  
  
Completely focusing his eyes on his deceased love, Cloud speaks his heart on the situation.  
  
"Why? Aerith, your life was taken away too soon. Before..."  
  
Stopping mid-sentence, Aerith begins to give his hand a tight squeeze as she starts her own comment.  
  
"Cloud, tonight I want you to cry. With that cry, you will be able to release all the pain and sadness. Then you will be able to continue with your journey. Will you cry to release your pain? Will you cry for me?"  
  
Remaining silent, Cloud glances at Aerith then closes his eyes. Releasing a sigh, Cloud utters, "I will. Not because you want me to. It is because I love you."  
  
And with that, Cloud relinquishes his pain and allows Aerith to embrace him one final time.  
  
"My soul is watching over you because I am your Angel."  
  
---  
  
A sudden knock wakes Cloud from his sleep. Sitting up slowly, he touches his left cheek.  
  
"Tears...Aerith...my dream...felt so real."  
  
Another knock at the door removes Cloud from his thoughts and answers, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Tifa."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Gradually, Tifa opens the door and watches Cloud as he gets out of the bed.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Cloud." She mumbles nervously.  
  
"About?"  
  
Tifa realizes that it is a mistake to confront Cloud like this. 'He's suffering from Aerith's death, and I'm being selfish. I should comfort him, but it is too late. I have to carry on.'  
  
"Tifa?"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Tifa continues with, "Aerith."  
  
"Aerith?" Cloud says questionably.  
  
"Yes, I want to speak to you about Aerith's death."  
  
Smiling, Cloud strolls over to Tifa.  
  
"I know what you are going to say. Listen, don't worry. I'm alright now. Aerith is gone, but she is in a better place. She wouldn't want me to remain pain. I, no, we cannot remain like this. We must continue."  
  
Cloud places his hand on Tifa's shoulder as he walks pass her.  
  
"Tifa."  
  
Refusing to turn around, she replies, "Yeah?"  
  
"Let's go together."  
  
At that moment, Tifa convinces herself that she no longer needs to ask Cloud his feelings for Aerith. She feels foolish for even considering to bother Cloud with such silly things, knowing there are matters that are more important. Smiling, Tifa follows Cloud and plans to take everything one day at a time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay or nay? Good or Bad? R&R, please. 


End file.
